The boys who got lost
by michelle rachel king 1992
Summary: How did the lost boys become vampires? No copyright infrigement intended.


David sat impatiently waiting in the lecture hall glaring at the clock that hung above him slowly ticking the seconds by like they where dragging hours. The students paid no attention to the woman who stood behind the podium on the raised platform who over looked them with a fiery gaze.

The twenty year old watched the last seconds of his lesson close in marking the end of the day with the shrill ringing of the college alarm.

The pupils flooded from the building gates as the bright sun washed over them lightening their lifeless features into warm grins. It was the last day of college and the call of 1960 welcomed it with open arms.

David's blonde hair was cut in a mullet with shorter layers at the front that lengthened towards the back, it shone in the bright light that drowned him in rays. His eyes that mirrored the colour of the sky focused on the three boys he approached.

The group had been friends for as long as they could remember and had been through all their years of education together. Finally the dragging hours spent listening to lecturers tell each of their individual life stories had finished.

"Dave!" Marco nudged the boys shoulder smiling. Marco was the quietest member of the group, his blonde curly hair always ended up as the butt of all their jokes, he wore it in the same style as David but longer leaving the back to reach his waist.

The dark haired boy who stood against the buildings wall stepped forward grinning as David nodded, "Dwayne. Did you find the next target?"

"Too right." Paul, the other male blonde of the group stated with a sadistic smirk pulling at the side of his lips.

The group of students weren't normal boys, they liked fights. They didn't care about how they did in class, they only went to the old building to chose the targets that sat behind their desks like sitting ducks in front of predators.

"Who is it?" David gave his own grin filled with anticipation

"He's right there" Dwayne replied tilting his head in the direction of a young man who held a cigarette to his lips inhaling the toxic smoke deeply looking over at his fellow students behind blacked out glasses that held no emotion.

"Dagger?" the blonde squinted his steely blue eyes, "You want to fight him?" his voice echoed the disbelief he felt.

"Yeah. Why not? Dagger made college living hell for a lot of people." his friend answered.

"It's about time he tasted his own medicine." Marco grinned mischievously

"Fine, fine." David glanced back to the lone target, "When are we striking?"

"Tonight." Dwayne stated

"He'll be at Tim's bar." Paul informed them as they plotted, "He's meant to go there every night. A regular."

"Tonight it is." David's serious tones brought energy into them.

Not a single star shone in the darkened sky that was suffocated by thick grey blankets of clouds. Street lamps flickered noisily buzzing as the four boys walked down the cobbled pathway. The clouds that hung above them seemed to smother out the noise of their footsteps as well as the nights true beauty. The air was warm that night, it wasn't naturally that humid, it was like an electric charge was held around them effecting everything living and dead.

David's soundless footsteps crept to the back of Tim's bar, the building was practically sectioned off from the outside world. The only nearby life source came from an old abandoned club, and that was only from the bats which dwelled inside.

The boys blended in well with the black shadows that stretched across the back alleyway which they waited in. None of the drunken costumers who stumbled from the door spared them a second glance for two reasons. One of which was that they didn't mind the strangers, the second was more likely. Fear. No one could walk the streets alone, especially at night. Mysterious unknown things happened at night, attacks had been reported, some had been covered up. Missing people fell from the map only being kept alive in memories.

Finally their target appeared. Patrick Dagger walked unaccompanied from the exit searching in the pocket of his long black jacket for the lighter he needed to go through with his usual habit.

"Dagger" David breathed in the deafening silence, as he watched the man squinted looking into the darkness searching for the source of the hidden male voice.

A closed fist flew at his jaw before his hazel eyes could adjust. Patrick grunted as someone grabbed his arms.

"You don't know what you're doing!" He hissed frantically.

David's icy eyes caught Daggers emotionless irises as he aimed another strike this time at the restrained mans stomach who in return yelled fighting Marco's grip. The blonde male struggled to keep hold of the boy as he worked himself free.

Dwayne advanced pushing past the defeated gang member with Paul at his side, they slowed as the lone target reached again into his pocket knowing he wasn't retrieving a lighter.

It was something that would cause a lot more damage than their clenched fists, the enemy struck at the gang leader with the deadly blade he held tightly.

David gasp suddenly holding his stomach that the mental had sliced through, his hand filled with the warm liquid that pulsed out of him oozing slowly through the black shirt he wore.

"Looks like I was the one who brought a knife to a fist fight." Dagger snarled as the group huddled around their fallen leader.

The man froze as he heard the approaching footsteps. The figure that glided towards them didn't look human . Patrick froze, a frown creased his features as the new male voice spoke, "Well, well, what are we going to do now?"

David groaned as he looked down at his blood stained hands

"We can kill them all. But that would be such a waste. Their young boys." the man he addressed kept the same emotionless expression as if he was waiting for instructions.

"But. If we let them live, we will have too many witnesses."

Marco opened his mouth to reason stopping as the darkened figure stepped under the nearby street lamp drowning in the pool of artificial light.

"If we let him die they will still be witnesses" the mans pale skin wasn't the only supernatural thing about him. Golden irises splattered with red studied the boys as they struggled to decide their next actions.

The man spoke through sharp pointed teeth, they caught the light just as Dagger's blade had done, they where deadly.

The creature that faced them would have been the man each of them would recognise as the local boss of the new video store, Max.

They couldn't class him as one of them anymore.

A twisted smile stretched its way across Daggers face

"There's one thing we can do." Max shrugged gesturing to the group, "Come with us."

Marco froze as he caught sight of the creatures hand, the thing that disguised itself as a humans hand was shaped as a claw. It looked like a bats claw. It sent a shiver down the boys spine. "No." he protested spinning around as Dagger grabbed his arm, he jumped back as he came face to face with another one of the creatures. The golden red tinged eyes studied the fear wash over human with an amused expression.

"But you must." he flung an iron rod arm out slamming the other two able gang members who approached him into the nearby brick wall.

"You either all die or you join us." the eldest of the pair proposed, "What'll it be?"

"We join you." David gasped from his crumpled position as another wave of pain shot through him

"Good. It would have been a great shame to end your lives completely." Lighter agreeable tones filled Max's voice, "Follow me." he stepped from the provided light.

"Where are we going?" Paul struggled as he supported David's weight on his shoulder

"The only place we can." Dagger smirked as the injured mans face contorted again.

"Isn't this place sectioned off?" Marco frowned glancing around the darkened area in which the group stood. Before the humans eyes laid the abandoned shell of the famous Californian fifties bar. The sea had risen in one terrible storm sweeping the life the once popular set of walls contained.

Paintings that stayed un kept in the swamped ruins stared at the boys with empty eyes, their paint was faded and chipped, but the power the portraits faces held stabbed into each of them.

"To humans." Max shrugged as the makeshift floor creaked beneath his feet, the man led them across the crumpled entrance explaining the building as if it was a grand tour. David moaned as Paul pulled him through the small gap helping him stumble to the next surface.

"We'll have to sort him out first. He looks to pasty for my liking." the vampire leader motioned for Dagger who reached into the wrecked bar that stood solidly to the side of the hall. When he drew his hand back he gripped an object between his fingers.

David's eyes watched the man in front of him with weary eyes as he excepted the flask.

The container Max unscrewed was brass and studded with gems of some kind. His pale hand stretched towards the injured boy tipping the drink in his direction, "Have this."

David was about to protest but the look in Max's eyes told him not to.

The flask was cold as it stung David's warm flesh, it felt like ice but there was no way it could have stayed so cool in the warm days.

The room fell silent as the boy raised the bottle to his parted lips. His hand shook as he smelt the sickly red liquid that filled the metal case, he heard the liquid moving as he tipped the flask.

The drink wasn't what he expected, it felt like it was both energising and draining him at the same time , he felt both tired and new. The intoxicating liquid took over his senses as he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the power flow into his weakened human veins.

"Sleep." Max whispered, his voice echoed through the boys consciousness over and over again until his world finally went black.

David's dreams where twisted as the smothering darkness covered him introducing him to the world he had welcomed into the life that he no longer understood.

The boys blonde lashed eyes flickered as he flinched away from the images behind them. He thought of the things he would never think about, he was violent before but now he wanted to drain his victims. He wanted to take their lives away from them in every possible way he could. He wanted their blood, he needed the red liquid that flowed through their bodies pumping through their beating hearts.

He saw his friends, Marco, Paul and Dwayne, they stood with Max and Dagger. They all looked the same, the eyes that used to hold some flickers of life and belief didn't hold a glimmer of humanity in the golden red tinged depths.

A whole day past as the boys slept, the sun rose and lightened the outside world they hid from. As the day went by the boys parents and families searched for them. Police informed people to look out for the just graduated students, nothing came of their investigations. The four families where told to except the fact that more people had gone missing and this time it was their sons and brothers. Grief swept through them as they knew they would never see the humans again.

When the sun began to descend letting the darkest hours take its place David's confused blue eyes flickered open frowning as he looked around.

Flickers of the drama he had been through flashed at him but they where dull like an old movie.

He snatched at his stomach expecting to flinch back as pain shot through him but that didn't happen. The boy stood wearily waiting to feel the previous dizziness hit him full force, again it didn't happen. The boys hand shook as he lifted the black shirt he wore, the material was stiff with dry blood that didn't match the undamaged flesh he examined. The knife that had stabbed him slashed through his memories, there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"David" the boy jumped as he heard the male voice, Max stood about twenty feet away from him, his face was emotionless as the four boys stood behind him silently, "You need to feed."The blue eyed male shook his head only to be contradicted by the burning in his throat, "No." he attempted to protest

"You all need to. You're too weak." Max reasoned as the three boys walked to their friends side

"We don't" Marco frowned unsurely.

"What have you done to us?" David croaked harshly, the inside of his throat felt like sandpaper

"You wanted to join us…" Max advanced slowly extending his arms

"No we didn't. we wanted to live." Marco fussed as he watched an evil grin stretch Dagger's features, "A little too late for that."

"No it's not." Paul mumbled as he reached to the floor gripping the end of a broken wooden plank that had fallen from the restraining barriers. His knuckles paled as he gripped his weapon, a frown had creased his young features as he planned what was going to happen.

When he dared to looked up to face his enemy from the ground he flinched away stumbling back as Patrick's face was less than an inch from his own weakly determined expression. The smile that had lingered on Daggers face was a cold sadistic grin. His iron cast hand flew threw the air gripping the weak half vampires burning neck.

Paul gasped for the air his body no longer needed, he could feel the pain Dagger was causing him but couldn't fight or weaken, it was endless.

"Do you think you can kill me?" Dagger hissed leering at the boy

"Do you think that toothpick is gonna do any good?" his hand tightened into an impossible vice grip, Paul imagined his neck crushed under the mans force

"I don't think so." The blonde boy gasped as he flew through the air landing in a crumpled pile sending dust flying from the surface his back collided with.

The pain drained from him immediately letting him stand face his enemy. Dagger span around to face his victim distracted from the boys who he glared at threateningly.

A smile flickered through Paul's unnatural features before the other vampire gasped in true pain. He looked down to see the wood pinned through his torso, blood had coated the end that stuck through his chest.

David twisted the wooden weapon until Dagger fell completely lifelessly to the cluttered floor.

"An eye for an eye." David ripped the wood from him turning to the only other enemy but Max was ready.

He didn't spare a glance to the fallen vampire as he gripped David's wrist until he contorted with pain letting the sharpened wood fall from his numb hand, "You see he was new. I'm not." the ancient vampire let go of the boy who stretched his arm frowning as the searing pain faded, "Clear up the mess. Then we can feed."

David heard the music radiating from the group of teenagers who messed around by the sea as the water pounded against the rocky shores in monstrous waves.

The sky blended with the water in the darkness, the only light that was provided was the headlights from the students cars as they danced around the cackling fire that hissed energetically in the middle of the circle they made.

None of the lively teenagers noticed the five figures walk towards them stalking the humans in the darkness, laughter erupted as one of the dancing boys tripped stumbling near the fire.

The laughter died as a scream took its place, one of the girls had seen Max appear in the flickering flames. His golden eyes studied her as she continued to shriek catching the groups full attention. They froze as their own eyes caught sight of the unknown creature.

The boy who had fallen heroically grabbed the girl throwing her away from the carnivorous fanged monster.

Max gracefully advanced on the boy who turned to run across the tense beach. He was too slow.

"How very brave." Max sighed grabbing his shoulder.

The silent beach broke into frantic action accompanied by heart stopping screams as the creature tilted his unnatural head towards the boys neck who screamed pushing against the vampire with all his strength until he was too weak to fight. Gradually he surrendered his life to the winning side.

As the innocent teenagers watched the lifeless body of their friend fall to the uneven ground in disbelief they scattered blindly in all directions.

David backed away as Max slowly turned to the group, his fanged smile seemed almost human apart from the blood that stained the razor sharp daggers. The same liquid dripped down his chin, the fire that burnt in the boys throat grew stronger passing through his whole body. He knew his friends felt the same, the needed to feed.

The blonde boy considered the options and thoughts that battled each other in the depths of his mind. He turned to the people who where going through the same thing as him, their confused eyes mirrored each and every one of his thoughts.

As he strained his ears he could still hear the groups fleeing footsteps. There where six of them, two girls and four boys. He listened further, that was the sound he was looking for. The solid uneven beating, the quick thumping of their human hearts. The boy turned to the phased vampire, his steel blue eyes focused on the thick red liquid that still dripped from his extended fangs.

Marco and Dwayne too listened to their preys heart beats, Paul imagined what it would have been like to taste the blood that filled their necks. He wouldn't drain his victim, he would only taste their blood. He felt dry to his bones, he needed life, it was as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He needed their life.

David flinched back as he felt the liquid drip into his mouth, he reached up a nervous hand touching his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers, he withdrew them studying the blood that dampened his finger. The red liquid shone in the light as he slid his tongue across the fangs that cut down on his lip.

Marco flinched back as he caught sight of his reflection in the puddle he stood above. Golden unknown irises mocked the boys face, fangs pointed from his teeth. He looked closer at them, they where daggers, both beautiful and deadly.

The boy could never class himself as human again. This was what he was and there was nothing he could do about it, he could only feed his instincts. He was a predator.

A smile past Max's features as he watched his creations realise who they really where.

"Take the north." David's voice was emotionless as he instructed the three half vampires who nodded at his statement. They where gone within seconds.

The new born vampire had run with Marco, they caught two of the boys. The humans where too tired to fight against the creatures who took their lives away from them slowly.

Twenty years had past leaving seven thousand three hundred and four sunsets and rises to pass the boys giving them two decades to evolve into the monsters they had become as they sunk deeper into the darkened world of the night.

The Californian city only began to attract thrill seekers or people who looked for mystery.

After the first decade had past a myth began naming the place murder capital of the world, but only the vampires knew why it had that name.

David had led his murderous gang on rampages dumping the empty shells of their victims on the streets not caring about the grief they caused the always mourning humans.

Soon after the rumour began it was brought to life when the boys grew hunted as the killer targets although no one had ever seen them before they had become known under suspicion.

More years past slowly dragging past the un aging vampires, they watched the city change and fear pulse during the night but the gang leader felt there was something missing.

Something in his empire wasn't right and he needed to figure out what. The decades of crime he had committed wasn't enough. He didn't feel the buzz of excitement as he stalked his prey.

Loud music pulsed through the atmosphere in the crowded beach concert, the man who stood in the centre had gained everyone's attention as he played his saxophone while the audience danced around the various fires they had lit.

Star gazed at the spiralling people who floated past her, she flicked the long brown hair that fell over her shoulders in wavy curtains letting her observing eyes fall upon the group of boys who stood studying the people.

The boy who looked like he was in charge of the gang had ice blue eyes and blonde hair. His pale skin shone in the flickering flames.

The girl gasped spinning away from him as his eyes met hers, they held no emotion. They where endless pits of blue. The kind of pit she didn't want to fall into but something made her look at him again.

Something about him and his friends seemed different. Almost interesting.

"STAR! STAR!" the brown haired female snapped from her trance focusing on the young boy who tugged at her arm.

Laddie was her neighbours son, his parents had gone out for dinner leaving her in charge of looking after the child.

Star spared a glimpse down at the boy reassuring him with a warm smile, the girl confidently glanced back up to where the interesting strangers stood only to see they no longer stood in their observing places.

"Hey there." the girl spun around to face the silky male voice that addressed her, the mysterious blonde male stood with his gang only feet from her and the child she watched over.

"I'm David." he stated nodding to his friends, "This is Marco, Dwayne and Paul."

"I'm Star." the girls soft tones rang in response, "This is Laddie."

"Nice to meet you Star." his mouth curled into a smile that didn't reach his pale eyes, "How about we go for a drink?"

Star frowned ready to reject the offer until she realised she couldn't talk, instead she accepted with a quick nod as if she was in a trance taking the black leather clad hand he held out to her.

The dark haired male she had been introduced to, Dwayne, had leant down lifting the small boy.

"Where are we going?" the compelled girl breathed as the blonde male slipped his heavy black jacket around her shoulders

"For a ride." he stated guiding her towards the motorbikes that stood powerfully waiting for their owners to return.

Star watched the pavement and trees fly past her as she wrapped her arms around the man who rode the bike that revved loudly beneath them. Cold hair hit her face ruffling her hair as she glanced to where Laddie held on to the dark haired man, Dwayne's, arm.

Stars twinkled down at the group from the sky but something was different, it was like the air pulsed with some kind of unnatural electric energy.

The girl had tried to pull together all of the power she had to protest against going with the group but something had stopped her from voicing her thoughts.

Slowly an image fell in front of the group, to all of them it was familiar except to the two humans who's hearts where beating unsteadily in their fragile chests.

"Isn't this place closed?" the girl echoed the words that had been asked decades earlier but the gang remembered them clearly.

"Only to humans." David heard the confusion in her sharp intake of breath

"It's been closed for decades." He smiled wrapping an arm around her slim form. Again she found it impossible to escape as she leant against him trying her hardest to find the reassuring sound of another beating heart.

She couldn't hear one.

Inside of the abandoned club was worse than Star ever imagined through all the times of carelessly walking past it from the outside. The sealed shell's entrance had been smashed through and broken for thugs to gain access, the wood that had closed it was torn apart and rotten due to the years and winters that took their toll on it.

Paintings watched the two unsure humans with faded eyes, graffiti had violated the once meaningful pictures showing how much disrespect the old famous building had gained.

Glass crunched beneath star's feet as she panned the room slowly. David had let her go watching her as she absorbed the rooms details. Laddie run from Dwayne's side, his blonde hair flowed around his shoulders until he was at the girls side with his hand linked with hers.

"Would you like a drink?" David's speech broke the silence making the human jump before her eyes caught an unusual stain that coated the floor, the liquid which had been spilt was red and thickening before her eyes.

David noticed her eyes where fixed on the puddle, "There was a fight. We couldn't catch up with them."

All Star could do was nod.

"How about that drink?" he continued, the determination in his features was clear

"Of course." the girl uttered frowning lightly at her voice.

Marco walked to the woman's side handing a bottle to the blonde male who nodded excepting it

"What is it?" She asked as he tilted the jewelled object towards her

"Wine." he stated sipping from the drink before holding it back to her.

The girls unsure eyes focused on his, she thought back to the words he had used to answer her, "Only to humans."

She thought of the heart in his chest that she couldn't hear, her last thought settled on the red liquid lying on the floor only feet from her.

"Drink" the smooth voice drifted through her echoing until she took the bottle holding it in her shaking hands, "Drink"

The cold metal casing stung the edge of her lip like a steel knife. She smelt the liquid that sloshed inside the bottle. It smelt strong.

David's icy blue eyes sank into her, encouraging her to drink. No, forcing her to do the things she didn't want to do.

The weak attempts she used to fight herself failed as the liquid poured into her mouth.

The liquid was nothing like she had ever tasted. It was a drug that intoxicated her senses.

The last thing she heard was a laugh, the last thing she saw was the blonde male leaning forward holding her shoulders as she fell.

"STAR! STAR!" the voice repeated as the girls heavy eyelids flickered open.

"Laddie?" She mumbled attempting to sit up only to fall back down as pain shot through her muscles. She groaned remembering where she was and what had happened the night before.

"Good evening Star." the girls closing eyes sprung open again, the blonde male who looked at her with previously determined eyes now studied her with interest.

"What are you?" She winced feeling as if her throat had been sliced hundreds of times by the same amount of knives.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" a smile of what would have been gentle from a human patronised her from the face of the creature.

"No." she answered truthfully as she watched Dwayne walk across the messy floor towards the young boy who tugged her arm.

The girl spared a glance around the rest of the room, she had been laid on a makeshift bed behind a thin white curtain that she guessed was her door. Outside her room was the bar they had stood in the night before.

"Evening?" she echoed as a smirk crossed the blue eyed monsters features.

"I slept all day?"

"Yes" he nodded in another belittling gesture, "Both you and the kid."

"Last night…" She began thinking back to when he gave her the jewelled bottle

"Mmm?" he encouraged

"What did you make us drink?"

"I didn't make you." He emphasised

"It wasn't wine…" she continued as he broke their eye contact turning the other way, "The stain on the floor, the person didn't flee. There's too much blood… you said this place was closed to humans?"

"Do you really want to know what we are?"

The girl heard the hidden menace that lurked in his voice, "Do you want to know what you are?"

Silence filled the room drowning Star's thoughts leaving her to wonder if she really wanted to know in the dragging seconds that passed.

He didn't wait for her.

The back of the blonde males head turned slowly turned making the uneasy girl feel worse.

His usual pale skin had taken on an unnatural shine.

Fear exploded through her heart as he faced her.

The blue eyes that Stars own dark brown irises recognised no longer looked at her, in there place shone golden red tinged features. That wasn't what made the girl gasp jumping from the bed she laid on ignoring the pain from each of her protesting limbs.

From the boys smile stuck two fangs, they glimmered in the eerie candles that where scattered across the room.

The male stood fluidly as she backed away.

"You're one of us Star." The fact oozed through his voice.

"You're one of us and you need to feed."

"No." she fought glancing at the young boy who stood frozen staring at the dark haired vampire who stood only inches from him.

"LADDIE!" she screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S JUST A BOY!"

"He's one of us." David nodded his monstrous head as he watched the colour fade from the girls face in amusement.

"NO!" she ran past his still figure towards the clubs entrance.

"You can't run Star." David's voice echoed in the frightened girls mind as she screamed for the only thing she could think of "LADDIE!"

"STAR!" the boy yelled in reply stumbling from the boarded entrance into her waiting arms, laughter followed him as if it had all been a bad joke.

The freezing air stung the two fleeing figures skin as they continued to run through the unknown darkness. Star's feet caught on the uneven ground making her stumble tripping as she tried to stay upright.

The sound of the vampires haunting laughter had been drowned out by the crashing waves which beat the rocky shore they ran on. The girl knew the drop to the sea would have been fifty feet or so at the lower ground levels but the waves would be her real challenge.

Laddie gripped the girls cold hand tightly as he ran by her side he couldn't see anything in the darkness that blinded them.

"A car!" Star sighed as her breath caught focusing on the light that beamed in their direction like they where on a stage.

The girl turned to the source dragging the boy with her, as she drew nearer to the light it stayed in still. The pair didn't notice the air grow stronger and impossibly colder around them. They didn't notice the sound of the battling waves getting louder, all they saw was the light. The car in the distance waiting for them.

"NO!" Star's lungs exploded as she felt her foot searching for the ground that no longer existed. It was too late.

Hand in hand the frozen humans spiralled down the never ending fall.

Star looked up to the place the car had as the fast moving air stung her delicate eyes prickling her face and tears ran down her cheeks.

The old forgotten light house continued to send a beam of light in their direction, it slowly rotated turning away from them leaving them to wait for the deadly waves to take their lives.

The hidden figure that laid beneath the pile of thick blankets groaned as they fought weakly against the material. The girl used her hands to claw at the layers until she finally felt free. Her dark brown eyes adjusted to the harsh candle lit flames that flickered around her she immediately recognised her surroundings.

"Good evening Star." David's smooth voice welcomed her to the night.

A frown flittered across the girls features as she thought back to the light house illuminating the murderous waves she had surely fallen into.

"Laddie?" she croaked against the burning in her throat

"He's here." David stated gesturing to the smaller figure who still slept peacefully under the second pile of blankets.

"I told you you can't run away from what you are.""I'm not like you." she snapped sitting up in the make shift bed wincing back as pain shot through her stomach

"You need to feed. You can't resist for long."

"I'm not like you." She repeated in a softer doubtful voice battling against the pain that stayed shooting through her.

"You took a fall. No human would have survived it, yet you're still here. Both of you." Annoyance drowned his words just as the ocean should have done to her.

"Why did you pick me?" she questioned.

"Because you where different. You weren't like the other girls. I needed to change you the minute I saw you. I knew you where the one."

"But Laddie…"

"You came as a package. I could see the connection."

"He's just a boy" Star flinched back as an invisible dagger twisted inside her.

"It'll pass." David guessed the feeling she was going through, "Your bodies adjusting to the blood."

"Who's blood?" the innocent girl asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Mine." he stated as she paled again.

"So now I'm dead. Or close to it? I died when I fell and now I'm like you?"

The blonde nodded

"What now?" she frowned.

"Now you need to feed." He repeated.

"I can't."

"You can." He contradicted the thoughts of her taking an innocent life drinking their life source

"I won't" She protested.

"You have to."

Days dragged past as Star and Laddie grew weaker. Every night that came they woke the burning had grown worse.

"Star we're heading out, you should come for your own good. You're a vampire not a prisoner."

The daggers that stabbed the girls throat dug deeper as she saw the humans dance around the main stage of the concert, they had centred around the man who played. The man was the same performer Star had seen in her previous life only mere nights before. She reflected on the changes she had been through during the short amount of time as she watched the dangerous camp fire flames flicker.

"Star you need to find someone." David urged her as they moved deeper into the crowd. It was too hard for her to resist, she could hear the humans hearts beating, she could imagine putting the fire out that raged inside her by drinking the thick red liquid she craved that pulsed inside them.

"Laddie stay with me." the girl stated holding the boys hand as she blended in with the crowd.

David faded away with the rest of the vampires leaving the two newborns to learn what they really where.

"There's no escape." The gang leader's taunting voice echoed in her mind as she sunk into the music that played.

It wasn't difficult for Star to act like how she would have done when she was human. The girl let the music that played move through her veins taking control of her senses.

Then everything crashed.

Blue eyes watched the girl from a distance.

The owner of the sky blue irises wasn't who she expected.

The male was young, she had never seen him before.

Dark hair framed his structured face as flames cast powerful shadows dancing across his carved features.

The girl froze as she saw the innocent human. He was the one but she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't.

The gentle blue of his unsuspecting eyes caught hers.

He was perfect.


End file.
